Fixing It
by calleighsthebest
Summary: Christopher shows up at Rory's dorm after Wedding Bell Blues, Rory's still mad at him for spliting up Lorelai and Luke, can Chris explain himself? Or will Rory be unable to forgive him for ruining Lorelai's chance at happiness.


Okay, so this is my first ever Gilmore Girls story, and my first story in a long time. I spent the entire day studying and then this just bit and wouldn't let go. It was written quickly and I have no beta so I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes. I obviously own nothing (I so wish I did, season 7 would have been rewritten big time!)

Anyway, this is set a couple of days after wedding bell blues, a scene between Rory and Christopher.

* * *

Rory opened the door to her dorm room in a hurry, Paris had managed to short circuit the apartment causing a power cut and therefore turning off her alarm. She was stunned by who she found on the other side.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she said abruptly.

"I need to talk to you," he replied, desperate to try and make things right with his daughter.

"I'm busy," Rory replied, trying to walk passed him and get to class.

"Please Rory, I just need to explain," Chris tried again, "I know you're upset but it wasn't my fault."

"Nothing ever is your fault is it?" Rory replied, "You always have an excuse for everything!"

"Rory, please, I don't know why you're upset this doesn't really have anything to do with you."

"What?"

"I mean I know I screwed up, and I know you're mom is mad at me, but there's no reason things have to be off between us!"

"Do you remember a couple of months ago when I told you to stay away from mom?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let me finish, and then your dad died and I felt bad about what I had said and told mom to go and visit you and she did, and I thought maybe you'd changed maybe you and mom could just be friends, maybe you would let her be happy, but then you go and ruin everything!"

"I didn't mean to, that isn't why I went to the wedding; I went because Emily asked me to."

"Why did you have to ruin everything between mom and Luke?"

"That wasn't my intention, I just wanted her to know that I'm ready now, I can finally be the guy she has always wanted me to be! I can be there for her and for you, Luke's not the one for her, I am!"

"You're wrong! Luke is perfect for her! And what right do you have to show up and tell her you're ready now, she waited years, we waited for years and now you're ready, now she's finally happy you decide you're ready!"

"It's not like that I just needed some time!"

"You said you were ready before and then you ran off to play happy families with Sherry, I'm twenty years old dad, so just how long was she supposed to wait?"

"I was too young when you were born, I was immature, I wasn't ready to be a dad back then! I couldn't be that family man!"

"Mom was the same age you were, but she managed just fine, she is the best mom anyone could ever want!"

"I know, I couldn't compete with that!"

"You didn't have to compete dad, but you could've been there! I used to get so excited when you'd bother to show up when I was a kid, if I knew in advance I'd be happy for days, telling all my friends that I was going to see my daddy. Then we'd meet you somewhere else because you could never be bothered to come all the way to Stars Hollow, and you'd have bought me some fancy present that had cost a lot of money and that you knew I'd love. I'd follow you around all day telling you how great you were, and I was always on my best behaviour, hoping that if I was good enough, you'd want to come and visit me more."

"Rory…" Chris tried to interrupt.

"No, you don't get to talk, I'm talking. I never really thought about how mom must have felt about that, me being so excited, talking about nothing else but you for days beforehand, telling everyone how great my dad was. The present, that she couldn't possibly afford to buy me, and I knew it, and I never would have asked her for it, cause I saw her picking up the cheapest of everything at the supermarket, we ate meals in the kitchen in the inn, she'd fix clothes again and again until they couldn't be repaired anymore and then she'd find another use for them! We had no money, and instead of giving me a cheap present and giving mom the money to buy me things that I actually needed, you just went all out trying to impress me. Then inevitably you always left and I'd be so upset, no matter how many times it happened, you'd have somewhere else to be and you'd leave. And mom was the one that was left to pick up the pieces every time. And that was just the time you bothered to show up, what about the times you promised you would whether it was my birthday, or thanksgiving, or Christmas and you promised you'd be there and then didn't show up, usually without an excuse or any prior notice. Mom would always try to distract me, throw the most amazing parties just to take my mind off the fact that my dad didn't want to be with me. Despite all that I still used to dream of the two of you together, I used to always bug her about when she was going to marry you, as if it was inevitable, and she always looked sad and just said 'maybe one day' but you're not the one for her anymore."

"I'm sorry," Chris said honestly, he had never really thought about the effect his visits had had on his daughter, "I'm so sorry, but I can fix this, it's not too late."

"You and I might be able to fix things between us, but I don't need you now like I did when I was a kid, I only need mom and I only ever have! So if you want to try and have a relationship with me you have to stay away from mom, she was happy, and you ruined it!"

"I want to fix it, and I didn't mean to ruin things for your mom, but Emily said…"

"You need to stop listening to what grandma says, she's wrong, she thinks you and mom should be together just because you're my parents but that's not enough of a reason, just because it would look good and less scandalous than mom raising me on her own. Grandma just doesn't want mom to be with Luke because she thinks he isn't good enough, but he is, and anyone who has ever spent anytime with the two of them together can see it, why did you have to ruin it, especially after I told you she was happy?"

"I didn't realise that they were so serious, he runs a diner!"

"So what?"

"He can't provide for her, he's just not right for her!"

"You're wrong, he's perfect for her! And mom doesn't need providing for, she's been providing for herself and me since she was 17, she owns her own inn, her own house, her own car, she is perfectly capable of looking after herself, she just needs someone who will make her happy and that is Luke."

"Okay I get it, but I was just so mad at him at the wedding, going after that guy you were with, that's my job, I'm your dad, not him. I think when I said some of those things I was just trying to hurt him, he has no right to act like you're dad!"

"I know you're not going to like this dad, but Luke has always acted like a dad to me, he fixed things around our house, baked me cakes for my birthday, came to my birthday parties, my school things, he'd let me sit in the diner and study when mom was working late, he kept me fed and he'd bring food over to the house for me and mom when I was sick and she wouldn't leave the house to get food, he helped me move my stuff to college and sent muffins for me whilst I was there. But you don't get to be mad at him for that! It could have been you doing those things if you'd wanted, and so what, you didn't want the role as my dad, but no one was allowed to act like it either! That's not fair, on me, or mom, or Luke. I know you hate the fact that he was there when you weren't but he was and that's just the way it is!"

"I just regret not being there when you were growing up, I missed so much."

"I know, but you can't do anything about that now, and ruining things between mom and Luke is just not fair of you. She deserves to be happy, I want her to be so happy, and after everything she's done for me, after everything she's been through and Luke makes her happy. I know she truly loves him and she's never felt like that before, she pictures herself marrying him and having kids, the whole package, and that would make her so happy. You need to promise you'll stay away from her and Luke, because I hated being called home by Sookie yesterday because mom was so upset she was refusing to get out of bed, she wasn't eating anything, she cried herself to sleep and was still in bed when I left, and you made her feel like that, you made her that unhappy. So if you want us to have any kind of relationship you have to promise to leave her alone, because if you screw things up again for her, and I have to choose between you and her, she will win, she will always win, she deserves that, and I will cut you out of my life."

"Okay, I hear you, I'll leave her alone, I won't call or talk to her unless I have to, okay?"

"Good," Rory replied.

"So are we okay?"

"We're okay," Rory replied, "but I have to get to class like ten minutes ago, so how about we have coffee sometime next week?"

"That sounds good," Chris replied, "I'd like that."

"Okay, well I'll call you then."

"Okay good, I'll see you next week then," Chris said getting up and walking out of the door, closely followed by Rory who turned in the opposite direction to head to the class she was now seriously late for.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review, and let me know what you thought! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
